Un'immagine
by Kiki Suzuki
Summary: Satu foto bermasalah oleh seorang fotografer, Lovino Vargas harus membuatnya berada dalam kondisi aman. Selanjutnya pun berjalan dengan tak terduga. For Mafia Block Challenge. Murni fiktif. RusMano. Alur maju-mundur. AU. OOC. Aksi detektif njelimet


Konnichiwa, minna-san ^^

**Un'immagine** by Kiki Suzuki

**Disclaimer :** Axis Powers Hetalia milik Himaruya-sensei

S. Italy, Russia – Mystery

"Sepertinya... kita bisa bekerja sama, ya. Ternyata mode _burst_ yang kupasang kali ini sangat menguntungkan."

**AN :** Bulan ini banyak celeng! \(^v^)/ Saya jadi sedikit terpancing untuk membuat fic, dan saya sangat berterima kasih untuk para pelempar celeng yang membuat saya sedikit terlepas dari WB selama ini. m(_ _)m

**Warning : **Murni fiktif, _setting_ dan fakta yang ada hanya digunakan sebagai pendukung jalannya cerita. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan tempat dan waktu yang bersangkutan. RusMano. Alur maju-mundur, tidak menentu. AU. Kemungkinan OOC. Aksi detektif yang _njelimet_.

* * *

"Sekarang apa lagi? Kau mau memotret bunga jelek itu yang kelima kalinya?"

"Oh, ayolah Lovino, setidaknya kau maklum dengan pekerjaanku yang seperti ini, _da..._"

"Tapi membosankan sekali, tahu! _Chigi!_ Kalau saja aku tidak mendapat perintah oleh pusat mungkin aku tidak perlu duduk bermenit-menit hanya karena menunggumu memotret!"

"Lebih baik kau berjalan-jalan saja, _da_, kalau jenuh. Lagipula sayang sekali menyempatkan diri berkunjung kemari hanya untuk duduk-duduk dengan wajah kusut dan gerutumu itu, hihihi."

"Bodoh, lalu kau sendiri? Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku harus tetap mengawasimu agar tidak tersesat, kan? Bagaimana kalau nanti—"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan mati begitu saja tanpa pengawasanmu yang terlampau ketat itu, _da_."

Walaupun lawan bicaranya berkata demikian, Lovino tetap tidak bisa bergerak ke mana-mana meski hanya barang sebentar ke toilet. Terpaksa ia kembali duduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari tempat Ivan berdiri setelah tadinya bangkit dengan penuh amarah karena tidak bisa mengontrol kesabarannya, menghela napas sejenak, dan berusaha memikirkan hal-hal baik. Namun begitu ia melakukannya, yang muncul malah kejadian sebulan lalu yang mengubah hidupnya.

* * *

Lovino Vargas masih beraksi dengan sosok siluet membelakangi bulan, mengincar setiap sudut gang gelap rendah cahaya yang berpotensi menjadi tempat persembunyian para musuh organisasinya. Kedengarannya keren apabila kau melihat sosok seperti itu di tengah malam ketika kau sedang memimpikan seorang pangeran, dan ternyata Lovino sangat menikmatinya karena memang pemikiran itu semakin membuatnya merasa terpandang. Beruntung ia ditakdirkan menjadi demikian, karena seluruh kemampuannya yang ada hanya cocok digunakan dalam kondisi berbahaya di mana nyawanya selalu terancam oleh berbagai macam senjata tajam. Hidup di dunia 'bawah-tanah' membuat ia semakin jitu menembak, semakin waspada dengan sekelilingnya, semakin mahir melakukan aksi bela diri, dan semakin lihai dalam menyamar.

Sejak kecil hanya satu hal yang diimpikannya—bebas membuat sebuah kekacauan yang benar-benar kacau tanpa ada yang melarangnya, bersama rekan-rekannya tanpa perlu merasa bersalah karena hanya ia sendiri yang melakukannya. Berbagai reaksi penolakan dari lingkungannya menjadikannya tumbuh sebagai salah satu remaja bermasalah dan berkali-kali menjalani kegiatan bakti sosial dalam rangka pelaksanaan jatuhan sanksi atas segala tindak-tanduknya. Pada akhirnya ketika ia sudah tidak bisa menjalani hidupnya seperti orang normal, ia bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi rahasia yang ia ketahui hanya bertugas untuk melawan musuh-musuh bebuyutannya entah untuk tujuan apa, namun ia tak peduli akan hal itu.

Seiring waktu, Lovino dewasa mulai memahaminya. Alasan awalnya tentang kesenangan pribadi yang asal tekan pelatuk saja berubah menjadi aksi _superhero _yang berjuang demi kebaikan, seperti tokoh idola seorang Amerika berkacamata yang banyak lagak. Banyak dari musuh yang dilawannya kemudian ditangkap oleh pihak berwajib dan diadili atas dakwaan tindak kejahatan berat, sedangkan seorang anggota dari organisasinya bahkan tak ada yang bernasib sama. Seiring waktu pula, muncul sebentuk kebanggaan dari lubuk hatinya akan kemampuannya berbuat kekacauan yang telah ditempatkan dalam keadaan benar. Menyadari bahwa suatu hari ia akan berguna, loyalitasnya kepada organisasi semakin tinggi dan ia selalu menjalani tugasnya berlandaskan visi misi organisasi dengan penuh tanggung jawab, meskipun tidak mudah menilainya sebagai anggota paling loyal di antara rekan-rekannya karena beberapa kebiasaan jeleknya sedari remaja.

Sampai suatu hari terdengar sebuah kabar dari mulut ketuanya sendiri. Di malam penuh bintang, sang ketua tengah menampilkan foto _candid_ seorang pria di layar proyektor dan Lovino tidak memerhatikannya sama sekali—tengah merebahkan kepalanya di tepian meja seakan benar-benar mengantuk dan tertidur.

"Berdasarkan laporan mata-mata kita, ada seseorang yang mengetahui markas rahasia salah satu musuh kita, tapi dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu."

Lovino langsung menyela, masih dengan posisinya yang tidak enak dipandang mata. "Lebih baik tidak tahu apa-apa daripada dia sendiri ternyata musuh kita yang lain, kan?"

"Diam! Dengarkan orang bicara!" sang ketua menggebrak meja galak, untuk kali itu ia tidak dapat meladeni sahutan acuh tak acuh Lovino dengan desahan panjang atau gelengan kepala. "Justru karena ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa, nyawanya berada dalam bahaya!"

"... Hei, tunggu, bukannya markas itu juga digunakan sebagai tempat wisata?" sela salah seorang anggota pertemuan. "Fotonya sudah tersebar luas di internet maupun pamflet wisata, kan?"

"Ya, tapi foto-foto itu hanya mengekspos bagian luarnya saja. Sedangkan orang ini memotret sesuatu yang vital bagi pihak musuh, kalau kemungkinan terburuk itu terjadi bisa-bisa target mereka selanjutnya adalah nyawa orang ini."

Sedetik kemudian, suasana hening. Seluruh anggota tidak ada yang berani menginterupsi jalannya pertemuan sementara sang ketua sebagai pemimpin pertemuan itu sendiri tengah mengerutkan alisnya—sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lalu apa yang akan Ketua lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Lovino memecah keheningan.

"Aku mengutusmu untuk menghapus foto itu dengan cara mendekatinya. Dan aku tak setuju dengan gagasanmu untuk melaksanakannya dengan menyamar sebagai pencopet walau menurutmu itu menyenangkan."

Kembali hening. Meskipun dalam hati Lovino menyayangkan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan sang ketua, sebenarnya saat-saat seperti ini adalah hal yang selalu dinantikan selama hidupnya. Sedikit perasaan senang pun timbul.

Akhirnya Lovino mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan mulai duduk dengan tegak. "... Baiklah. Akan aku lakukan, dengan syarat Ketua harus membebastugaskanku selama sebulan agar aku bisa menendang tong-tong sampah lagi."

Mau tak mau, sang ketua mengiyakan disertai dengan tangan mendarat di wajahnya.

* * *

"Aturan pertama, turis yang datang ke negara ini wajib didampingi oleh seorang _guide_ demi kelancaran dan keselamatan hidupnya selama di sini."

"Wah, hebat sekali negara ini, _da_. Pantas saja banyak orang yang tertarik berkunjung kemari, ya."

Reaksi pertama dari target yang dimaksud—Ivan Braginski, seorang fotografer dari Rusia—ketika Lovino tengah memberitahunya tentang alasan ia harus berkenalan dan mendekati Ivan dengan teknik penyamaran; menjadi _guide_ yang bekerja tanpa dibayar. Agak di luar dugaan, Lovino sedikit kaget. Padahal kalimat itu spontan mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya, ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah aturan seperti itu benar-benar tercantum dalam undang-undang.

Dan merupakan kalimat yang cukup bagus untuk memulai hubungan. Awalnya Lovino mulai berpikir bahwa ia harus sedikit mengubah dirinya demi keberhasilan misi juga, namun kemudian ia berbelok pikiran dan mengurungkannya—gengsi. Malah seharusnya ia sedikit bersyukur mengetahui Ivan ternyata lebih menguntungkan dari yang ia duga, dalam keadaan seperti itu mustahil sang klien mengetahui misi Lovino sebenarnya dan juga menjadi ujian bonus untuk mengendalikan luapan emosi yang tidak pernah bisa Lovino lakukan sebelumnya.

Seperti kali itu.

"Lovino, kau mau membantuku memegang reflektor ini?" tanpa memalingkan muka ke arah Lovino sekalipun, Ivan menyerahkan sebuah papan transparan besar kepada _guide_ pribadinya yang tengah gerah dan sensitif akibat panas matahari Sicilia sekaligus beberapa _missed call_ dari adiknya yang manja.

"Apa? Kau mau aku memegangi papan jelek itu demi model ini? Yang benar saja, _bastard_!"

"Ada apa? Biasanya kau selalu mau membantuku, _da_," sahut pria besar itu sedikit kaget. Mungkin persepsinya tentang sang _guide_ yang baik hati dan suka menolong telah hancur oleh gertakan itu, namun ia hanya tersenyum. "Yah, tidak apa-apa, sih. Aku bisa mengakalinya dengan memiringkan lampu _flash_ eksternal ini ke atas sejauh empat puluh lima derajat—"

"Kau mengerjaiku? Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dari tadi? Cih, kau ini benar-benar fotografer bukan, sih?" Lovino mendelik kesal.

"Hihihi. Aku memang sedikit mengerjaimu, _da_. Hanya orang yang terlalu sabar yang bisa memegang papan ini."

Berusaha mengendalikan diri, Lovino membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan sedikit menjauh. Kali itu ia tak peduli dengan kegiatan kliennya, dan baru saja ia memikirkan kegiatan alternatif yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tenang tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi tanda masuknya pesan suara dari perangkat _earphone _yang tersambung ke telinganya.

Terdengar suara berat sang ketua. _"Lovino, laporkan kondisimu."_

"Kami masih baik-baik saja, bapak Ketua! Kenapa harus menghubungi di saat seperti ini, sih?"

_"Hhh, dasar. Perketat penjagaan! Sebisa mungkin kau bujuk ia untuk menghapus foto itu secepatnya."_

"Itu yang menjadi masalah. Si idiot itu bersikeras tidak mau menghapusnya, tapi dia tetap akan menyimpannya dan tidak akan mempublikasikannya ke mana pun."

_"Terus paksa dia tapi jangan sampai ketahuan! Aku sudah menerjunkanmu dalam misi ini karena aku percaya padamu! Sudahlah, pokoknya saat aku menghubungimu nanti foto itu harus sudah menghilang!"_

Putus. Setelah mematikan sambungan komunikasi, Lovino melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya—memang di balik setiap bangunan tampak bayang-bayang seseorang tak dikenal. Darahnya berdesir menyadari hal itu, ia berniat untuk menjauhkan Ivan dari situ agar sementara bisa terhindar dari tatapan awas mereka. Juga berniat untuk membujuknya kembali agar dirinya dan sang ketua merasa lega telah menyelamatkan seseorang sebagai tugas mereka sehari-hari. Ya, demi tugas, bukan demi perasaan pribadi; sudah dibilang, ia gengsi.

Dan sampai sekarang, sampai Lovino mengawasi Ivan di hari ketiga puluh lima di taman bunga Milan sambil sedikit berandai-andai tengah menikmati _ossobuco_**[1]**, kondisinya masih sama—Ivan tetap tidak mau menghapus fotonya dan penguntit itu semakin bertambah. Malah mereka semakin lihai menyembunyikan diri sehingga Lovino terkadang tidak bisa menyadari kehadiran mereka kecuali bila kewaspadaannya sedang tinggi. Selama hal itu terus berlangsung, selama itu pula ia mau tidak mau mempelajari tentang kepariwisataan Italia, dan itu membuatnya berada dalam keadaan terdesak, dipaksakan, dan tidak menyenangkan.

* * *

Kota Naples masih dinaungi oleh musim semi yang membelai lembut. Tak ada tempat mana pun di dunia ini yang bisa menyamai lalu-lalang pejalan kaki hingga memenuhi jalan, sekelompok merpati yang bertengger di tepian atap gereja tua, dan perasaan tak terlukiskan setiap wisatawan yang merasakan dan melihat itu semua, termasuk sang fotografer. Tampaknya Ivan belum mau kembali ke kampung halamannya setelah waktu lima minggu ia habiskan di daerah semenanjung sepatu bot itu sebelum ia berhasil mengoleksi ratusan foto terbaiknya.

Lovino melirik jam tangannya untuk kesekian kali. Seperti biasa, ia masih tetap tidak bisa sabar menunggui Ivan yang sedang bekerja. Lama-lama benaknya mulai dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang fotografi terutama setelah melihat sosok pria besar itu sedang mengintip kameranya untuk membidik objek di hadapannya. Meskipun demikian, yang ia cemaskan bukanlah masalah waktu yang dihabiskan untuk menunggu, melainkan penguntit-penguntit yang sudah melaksanakan tugasnya sejak foto bermasalah itu muncul di kamera Ivan.

Sekedar mengalihkan perhatian, Lovino menyapu pandangan ke sepanjang jalan di depannya. Tempat itu mulai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang ternyata memosisikan diri untuk melihat sesuatu yang akan datang dari ujung jalan di sana, mereka bersiap untuk menyambutnya. Pawai dadakan itu diawali dengan iring-iringan satgas polisi sebagai pengawal, kemudian di belakangnya datang beberapa mobil mewah dengan satu mobil beratap terbuka di mana seorang penting sedang berdiri dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada penonton di tepi jalan, membalas sambutan penduduk yang tinggal di daerah tugasnya. Lovino tahu betul orang penting itu—ia termasuk pejabat daerah yang pernah ditolong organisasinya karena kasus penculikan dirinya dan beberapa rekan politiknya oleh sekelompok orang tak dikenal dengan motif pemerasan uang.

Setidaknya Lovino memiliki dugaan bahwa para penguntit takkan bergerak macam-macam dalam situasi seperti itu.

"Aaaaaah!"

Tiba-tiba kerumunan pawai itu berubah menjadi kekacauan. Para penonton mulai kabur tidak menentu ke segala arah. Pawai pun berhenti seketika—memang hal itulah yang membuat semua orang dihantui rasa takut dan berlari menyelamatkan diri—para polisi serta orang-orang yang terlibat dalam pawai menatap mobil yang ditumpangi sang pejabat dengan tatapan syok dan tidak percaya. Orang penting itu telah ambruk dengan tangan mengeluarkan darah, sebutir peluru sudah tersarang di dalamnya membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi, pawai itu berubah haluan menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Hei, apa itu?" Ivan menghentikan kegiatannya, ikut menatap kondisi sang pejabat setelah ia sempat mengambil fotonya beberapa kali. "Dia tertembak, _da_?"

"Ya, aku tidak tahu siapa pelakunya, yang jelas ia menggunakan peredam suara," sahut Lovino membenarkan, serius. "Tidak ada suara letusan sebelum peluru itu melesat ke tangan si pejabat."

"Kalau begitu, pasti ada sisa bau mesiu atau semacamnya. Itu biasa terjadi setelah pistol meletus, kan?"

Lovino tidak menjawab, kembali menyapu pandangan untuk memastikan situasi. Setelah kembali normal kemudian ia menyeberang jalan menuju sisi trotoar lain di mana banyak pepohonan rimbun tumbuh.

"Kau yakin di sini penembak itu bersembunyi, _da_?" Ivan terdengar sedikit antusias ketika menanyakannya. Ia ikut mengamati sebatang pohon yang juga diamati oleh Lovino secara seksama. "Bagaimana caranya ia bisa kabur secepat itu dari atas dahan pohon?"

"... Memang sepertinya pelaku naik dahan pohon ini, kalau ia memang menembak tepat menuju tangan pejabat yang terangkat tinggi waktu itu. Tapi kurasa ia tidak mau repot-repot menaikinya kecuali ia ingin cepat tertangkap."

"Sepertinya... kita bisa bekerja sama, ya." Ivan tersenyum misterius. "Ternyata mode _burst_**[2]** yang kupasang kali ini sangat menguntungkan."

* * *

Dua pria itu kini tengah sibuk dengan kasus penembakan pejabat yang seharusnya bukan urusan mereka—urusan Ivan. Setelah dipusingkan dengan misi sebelumnya yang belum kunjung tuntas, Lovino sambil bersungut-sungut melihat perhitungan-perhitungan dan hasil pencarian di internet yang dilakukan Ivan. Pria besar itu tampak lebih bersemangat daripada waktu ia melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa—Lovino mengira dengan berdiri di satu titik dan memotret sesuatu kemudian berpindah tempat dan melakukan hal yang sama adalah pertanda ia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya.

"Dugaanmu benar, _da_." Akhirnya Ivan angkat bicara setelah beberapa lama ia terdiam serius, memecah lamunan Lovino. "Pelaku memang bersembunyi di balik pohon yang kita hampiri kemarin."

Sesaat pria Italia itu merasa bangga dengan dirinya. "Hei, memang benar, kan? Tapi beritahu aku, apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin akan dugaanku, hmm?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan kemarin, terlalu berisiko bila pelaku naik ke dahan pohon dan menembak korban dari sana karena bisa saja di saat seperti itu ia malah jatuh. Tapi apakah kau tahu satu hal yang menguntungkan si pelaku, _da_?"

Lovino mengernyitkan alis, kemudian menggeleng. Pikirannya kini mulai menerima kasus ini dengan senang hati, ia merasa kelanjutannya akan berjalan menarik.

"Soal pohon yang dipilihnya. Kayu ek gabus itu memiliki struktur yang kuat dan dedaunannya tumbuh lebat di setiap dahan, jadi wajar bila pelaku menggunakannya sebagai tempat bersembunyi. Lagipula, kau lihat di pohon itu banyak daun yang gugur, _da_?"

"Apa yang salah dengan hal itu?"

"Pohon ek termasuk tumbuhan _evergreen_**[3]**. Tumbuhan ini tetap menggugurkan daunnya seperti tumbuhan kebanyakan, namun tidak sekaligus dan hanya bertahap. Tumpukan daun gugur waktu itu adalah bukti bahwa ada seseorang yang menaiki dahannya dan tak sengaja merontokkan daun dari tangkainya, _da_."

Lovino sedikit membenarkan kata-kata Ivan, namun alisnya kembali mengernyit. "Bisa saja daun itu gugur bukan pada waktu kejadian, kan?"

"Daun yang gugur secara alami maupun dipaksa berbeda, _da_. Fenomena daun gugur terjadi karena perubahan suhu disertai berkurangnya intensitas cahaya matahari seperti di musim dingin menyebabkan kadar pigmen klorofil tidak seimbang dan daun mengeluarkan pigmen xantofil dan karotenoid yang mengubah warna daun menjadi kecokelatan. Tentu saja sebagai akibat dari cuaca dingin itu, yang berarti kelembaban udara semakin berkurang, tumbuhan pun menggugurkan daunnya guna mengurangi penguapan air."

"Aku tahu. Jadi, sebenarnya mustahil daun sebanyak itu gugur di musim semi ini, kan? Lagipula memang daun-daun itu kebanyakan masih berwarna hijau."

"Benar. Kota Naples ini termasuk dalam zona beriklim sub-tropis di mana pohon _evergreen_ ini biasa tumbuh." Ivan tersenyum simpul. "Dan lihat, ternyata aku juga tidak sengaja memotret sosok pelaku dari kejauhan saat aku sedang memotret pejabat itu beberapa kali, _da_."

"Apa?"

Dengan mata terbelalak, Lovino mengamati foto yang terpampang dalam layar LCD _portable drive _milik Ivan sambil menekan tombol navigasi untuk melihat foto lain yang serupa. Sosok yang dimaksud tampak bertumpuk dengan posisi tangan sang pejabat, ia tengah menodongkan moncong senapan yang ternyata berada dalam satu garis lurus dengan tangan dan lensa kamera Ivan sehingga menyamarkan objek mana yang akan ditembaknya.

_Satu garis lurus... satu garis lurus... tunggu!_

Jantung Lovino tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar bunyi pesan suara masuk dari _earphone_ Lovino. Ia membuka pesan tersebut dengan menekan tombol yang ada di badan _earphone_ tersebut—yang terlampau kecil hingga ia nyaris tidak bisa menekannya satu kali dengan tangan bergetar—sambil berjalan keluar ruangan. "Ketua, ada apa, sih? Tahu tidak kalau aku sedang bingung?"

_"Kau sendiri yang membingungkan! Kenapa kau selalu begitu saat aku menghubungimu, heh?"_

Ivan samar-samar mendengar percakapan antara Lovino dengan ketuanya dalam jarak beberapa meter dan terhalang dinding kamar. Senyuman yang tadinya menghiasi wajahnya kini mulai surut. Ia pun mulai memainkan pikirannya sendiri, tampak tengah merenungkan sesuatu yang begitu membekas di hatinya. Perasaannya sudah tidak sebahagia satu menit yang lalu, sesekali ia malah mendengarkan dengan kosong.

Begitu Lovino masuk kembali ke kamar, mulutnya langsung berucap. "Aku punya petunjuk tentang siapa pelakunya setelah melihat sesuatu yang menempel di mata kirinya, lihat." Ia menyambar _portable drive_ Ivan dan menunjuk-nunjuk posisi mata pelaku. "Aku sebenarnya sudah menduganya tadi, pelaku memang memakai penutup mata bergambar suatu lambang."

Kedua mata Ivan terbuka cerah, ekspresinya berubah. "Siapa mereka, _da_?"

"Maggio, sebuah organisasi penjahat yang selalu beraksi dari tanggal 12 sampai 21 Mei, yang juga memiliki nama lain yaitu Colombaia."

"Colombaia? Kau pasti bercanda, _da_."

* * *

Ivan tidak percaya terhadap ucapan Lovino yang dilontarkan kemarin, bahkan sampai sekarang ia terus menatap foto itu—foto berbahaya yang diminta untuk segera dihapus. Foto yang menampilkan sebuah ruangan teduh dengan seperangkat kursi meja serta beberapa meja hias dan lukisan. Terlalu ganjil bila ruangan itu benar-benar bermasalah, apalagi ketika Ivan berkunjung ke Villa Colombaia—sebuah bangunan bekas vila yang kini dihuni oleh para biarawati—ia hanya menemukan suasana asri, tenang, dan pemandangan kota Florence yang indah dari atas bukit.

_"Villa Colombaia merupakan tempat kelahiran seorang perawat bernama Florence Nightingale, dan Colombaia itu sendiri adalah organisasi yang menjadikan tokoh itu sebagai ciri khas di dalam setiap aksi mereka. Seperti tanggal 12 Mei yang mereka jadikan sebagai awal waktu melakukan pembunuhan acak adalah tanggal lahir tokoh itu."_

_"Tunggu, kalau Florence Nightingale menjadi ciri khas mereka, kenapa kabar tentang keadaan internal organisasi itu tidak diketahui masyarakat, _da_? Dia terkenal, kan__?"_

_"Mereka pandai menyembunyikan dirinya. Kepada khalayak umum, mereka mengaku sebagai kumpulan biarawati yang menamai dirinya Colombaia, dan sebagai Colombaia mereka rajin melakukan kegiatan amal. Barulah ketika mereka berubah menjadi Maggio, mereka memakai penutup mata bergambar lencana penghargaan dari Ratu Victoria kepada Nightingale karena telah menolong tentara Perang Krim dari luka berat dan ancaman kematian."_

_"Bukankah cara seperti itu justru akan membuat mereka mudah dikenali, _da_?"_

_"Nyatanya tidak. Masyarakat terlanjur memiliki pemikiran bahwa Maggio adalah sekelompok penjahat brutal sedangkan tidak begitu mengenal Colombaia karena aksi amal mereka tidak terekspos oleh media massa nasional mana pun, mereka sendiri menolaknya."_

Ivan menghela napas sejenak, berusaha menenangkan diri. Setelah hembusan napas kesekian kalinya ia kembali teringat akan sesuatu—perasaan yang sama ketika ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Lovino dan ketuanya tempo hari. Namun semakin ia memikirkannya, senyumnya perlahan-lahan muncul.

Di tempat lain, Lovino membuka daun pintu kayu utama tanpa menimbulkan derit sama sekali, kepalanya terus menoleh kanan-kiri mengawasi situasi. Ia cukup heran mengapa saat itu hampir tidak ada penguntit sama sekali meskipun dirinya melonggarkan pengawasan terhadap Ivan. Memang ia tidak menemukan pria besar itu di kamar, taman tengah, ruangan mana pun, dan begitu ia berpikir bahwa Ivan ada di toilet maka ia mendahuluinya untuk menuju bagian depan bangunan vila sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka.

Tak berapa lama, Ivan muncul dan berjalan mendekati Lovino.

"Biar kuberitahu," bisik Lovino pada Ivan, "siang tadi ketika aku ada di ruang duduk, ada biarawati yang mengatakan 'La Signora dalla Lampada' kepada rekannya sambil membentuk huruf L dengan jemari kirinya. Benar katamu, hal itu mencurigakan. Kau juga mendengarnya waktu kita pertama kali datang, kan?"

"Hmm, sebaiknya kita tunggu umpan datang saja, _da_."

Di saat yang bersamaan, seorang biarawati muda berusia dua puluhan keluar melalui pintu utama, dan seketika kedua pria itu terpaku menatap sebuah papan batu yang menempel di dinding dan bertuliskan rangkaian kalimat dalam bahasa Italia.

"Lovino, kau tahu artinya 'La Signora dalla Lampada' yang ada di papan itu, _da_?" tanya Ivan lantang. Biarawati itu pun sekejap menoleh pada dua tamunya, menghentikan langkahnya menuju suatu tempat dan terdiam mendengarkan tanpa menyadari bahwa tindakannya itu diketahui oleh mereka.

"Cih, kalimat mudah seperti itu kau tidak bisa mengartikannya? Itu berarti 'wanita dengan lampu'. Julukan itu diberikan pada Florence Nightingale yang sering mengawasi keadaan para pasien tentara Perang Krim dengan menggunakan lampu minyaknya. Paham?"

"Tapi tampaknya ada yang aneh dengan papan itu..."

"Selamat sore." Biarawati itu mulai menyela dan inilah yang diharap-harapkan mereka berdua. "Saya mendengar Anda berbicara tentang hal aneh... manakah hal aneh yang Anda maksud itu?"

Ivan mengeluarkan senyum polos andalannya. "Lihat tulisan ini, _da_, di bawahnya sepertinya ada tulisan kecil, hmm... dibaca 'Piazza della Signoria'—"

Kaget, sang biarawati melihat tulisan yang dimaksud dengan terburu-buru bahkan sampai berani mendorong tubuh besar Ivan. Namun ketika ia tidak menemukan satu goresan pun, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah dijebak.

"Sudahlah, mengaku sajalah, dasar _sniper_ ceroboh." Lovino menatap biarawati yang kebingungan itu dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Tempat itu menjadi target kalian untuk beraksi petang nanti, kan?"

"Anda bicara apa?" sanggah sang biarawati. "Kami tidak melakukan kegiatan amal di waktu petang—"

"Ya, kalimat 'La Signora dalla Lampada' merupakan sandi untuk nama sebuah tempat di Florence yang terkenal di kalangan wisatawan, _da_." Ivan menyambung. "Huruf L yang kau isyaratkan pada temanmu dengan jemari kirimu menunjukkan bahwa kata sandi itu harus dibalik untuk mengetahui artinya. Kata 'lampada' berarti 'lamp', jika dibalik menjadi 'pmal' dan langkah selanjutnya adalah mengubah huruf-hurufnya menjadi bahasa isyarat yang biasa digunakan para tuna rungu di seluruh dunia, _da_."

"Posisi jari yang menunjukkan huruf P dan L itu membentuk sebuah siku-siku, sedangkan huruf A dan M membentuk sebuah kepalan." Lovino mempraktekkan analisisnya dengan jemari kanannya. "Apabila huruf P dan L diasosiasikan dengan tempat itu, maka satu-satunya tempat yang mengandung unsur huruf-huruf itu adalah '_piazza_**[4]** berbentuk siku-siku atau huruf L', lalu ketika digabungkan dengan huruf A dan M di tengah akan menunjukkan arti 'hancurkan bagian dalam _piazza_ berbentuk huruf L'. Aku benar, kan?"

Biarawati itu tampak tertegun, namun ia segera menyanggah lagi. "Tapi, Tuan, tempat wisata seperti itu banyak sekali di seluruh pelosok Italia, kan? Apa hubungannya dengan Piazza della Signoria yang ada di Florence?"

Kini Ivan mengeluarkan raut wajah seriusnya. "Ya, jika kalimat sandi itu secara keseluruhan dibalik akan menjadi 'Lampada dalla Signora' sedangkan kita tahu bahwa 'lampada' berarti seperti tadi, sehingga kalimat itu akan berbunyi 'Piazza dalla Signora'. Memang tak ada _piazza_ seperti itu di Italia, namun bila dihubungkan dengan huruf L tadi akan menunjukkan sebuah _piazza _bernama Piazza della Signoria, _da_."

"Biarawati Colombaia sepertimu tidak mungkin tidak tahu, _piazza_ itu adalah _piazza_ berbentuk huruf L yang terkenal di tanah kelahiran Florence Nightingale ini. Di tempat itu juga pernah digunakan sebagai kantor pemerintahan Florence pada masa Abad Pertengahan dan Renaisans yang dikenal dengan nama Signoria."

"Mungkin kalian mendapatkan ide Signoria itu setelah mencoba membunuh pejabat daerah Naples beberapa hari yang lalu yang berkecimpung di dunia politik, _da_. Karena modus kalian adalah pembunuhan secara acak, kami menduga mungkin kalian berencana membunuh seorang pengunjung di Piazza della Signoria. Lagipula, julukan lain dari kota Naples adalah Parthenope, yaitu nama saudara kandung Florence Nightingale, _da_."

Sang pria Italia mendengarkan analisis terakhir yang diucapkan Ivan dengan wajah yang tidak dapat ditebak. Kemudian ia meraih _walkie talkie_ dari sakunya sebelum biarawati itu sempat kabur. "Hei, kalian dengar itu dengan jelas, teman? Sekarang kepung tempat ini sesuai perintah Ketua."

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk melihat bangunan vila itu kini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berpakaian hitam—rekan-rekan Lovino di organisasi—sedang menyergap para anggota Maggio yang menyamar menjadi biarawati dan menjadikan bangunan warisan milik ketuanya sebagai markas rahasia.

* * *

Bandara Fiumicino, Roma.

Setelah kasus penyergapan Maggio di Villa Colombaia mulai tercium media massa, kehidupan sang fotografer dan _guide _pribadinya akhirnya mulai berbelok menuju garis normal. Seperti yang bisa dibayangkan, para penguntit telah mengakhiri masa tugasnya dan foto berbahaya yang diributkan itu telah diambil oleh pihak kepolisian sebagai barang bukti. Karena ternyata diketahui bahwa ruangan dalam foto itu adalah ruangan di mana banyak tersimpan senjata yang penuh dengan cipratan darah di setiap sudut tersembunyi, sebagai bukti tak bergerak atas tindakan mereka.

Dan ternyata, peristiwa itu persis terjadi di hari terakhir Ivan sebelum ia kembali ke Rusia dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke negara Eropa lainnya.

Pesawat dengan rute Roma-Moskow masih setengah jam untuk mendarat setelah mengangkutkan penumpang dari bandara itu menuju Moskow dan kembali lagi ke Roma. Ivan dan Lovino saling terdiam dan memalingkan muka untuk beberapa saat meskipun duduk bersebelahan di ruang keberangkatan yang ramai. Tampaknya terlalu banyak yang ingin mereka bicarakan, terutama sang pria Italia yang menjadi sedikit canggung karena pria Rusia itu telah mengetahui identitasnya. Meskipun dalam hati ia sedikit berharap bahwa dengan terbongkarnya sosok aslinya akan mengubah dirinya menjadi semacam 'buronan' yang diincar setiap mata di dunia, lebih baik ia berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa setelahnya.

"Hei, Lovino, jadi analisis terakhir milikku itu salah, _da_?" Ivan teringat pada tanggapan Lovino atas aksinya di Villa Colombaia tiga hari lalu.

"Dasar pikun, sudah kubilang, salah. Sebenarnya sasaran penembak itu bukan si pejabat, tapi kau dengan tubuh besarmu itu. Setelah ketua organisasiku menghubungiku tentang keadaan Maggio yang tampak bermasalah di bagian internalnya, aku jadi mengira bahwa mereka sedang kebingungan karena salah menembak target."

"Ya, kalau boleh jujur..." Ivan menerawang ke arah lapangan terbang sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya. "... aku berterima kasih padamu karena berkat percakapan itu kau sudah membangkitkan semangatku untuk kembali bergabung ke satuan mata-mata Rusia—"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"—Aku pernah menjadi salah satu anggotanya, bahkan reputasiku sangat dikenal di kalangan politisi, _da_. Aku hanya terlalu mencintai bagaimana sebuah pemandangan yang buruk bisa diubah hanya dengan menambahkan eksposur dan _image stabilizer_**[5]** sehingga mereka menyayangkan kepergianku begitu aku beralih profesi menjadi fotografer."

"Oh. Terserah saja, deh."

Kembali hening. Tinggal beberapa menit sampai pesawat yang hendak ditumpangi Ivan tiba di bandara. Semakin suara deru mesin pesawat terdengar nyaring tanda mulai mengeluarkan roda, semakin gundah hati Lovino untuk melepas kepergian Ivan begitu saja. Ya, ia akui, meskipun perbedaan yang mereka miliki harus membuat komunikasi mereka berjalan dengan sangat lucu—pertanyaan halus selalu dibalas dengan jawaban kasar—namun momen-momen yang mereka lalui berdua cukup menyenangkan.

Pintu kabin terbuka, mempersilakan para penumpang dengan tiket yang sama memasukinya. Lovino hanya memandangi Ivan yang mulai memasuki antrian penumpang sambil menyeret kopernya sebelum diserahkan kepada pramugari. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, sampai pesawat itu akhirnya meninggalkan daratan Italia menuju arah barat seakan menyusul matahari terbenam, sampai sekilas ia melihat Ivan melambaikan tangan padanya.

_"Kau tahu, setelah aku melihat penampilanmu, aku jadi yakin bahwa mafia Italia sangat hebat sesuai rumor yang tersebar selama ini, _da_."_

_"Huh, jangan pikir kau akan meremehkan kehebatanku menangkis para penjahat di bawah sinar rembulan, ya. Tak ada pahlawan mana pun yang bisa menandingi mafia Italia."  
_

_"Ada, kok. Satuan agen rahasia kami, SVR_**[6]**._ Bahkan seratus kali jauh lebih kuat dari mafia milikmu."  
_

_"Apa? Kau jangan mengerjaiku lagi, _bastard_!"  
_

_"Tidak, aku serius, _da_. Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku akan kembali kemari sebagai mata-mata untuk mengadakan duel denganmu. Setuju?"  
_

_"Baik, kuterima tantanganmu! Akan kubuktikan bahwa kekuatan mafia masih sehebat yang mereka katakan!_ Because I'm so special, no question!"_  
_

_"... Yah, aku berjanji akan hal itu, _da_._"_  
_

Tanpa sadar, Lovino membalasnya dengan lambaian kecil yang nyaris tidak terlihat di kejauhan, kemudian keluar dari bandara sambil mengingat percakapan terakhir mereka._  
_

Dan ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan tong-tong sampahnya.

* * *

+OWARI+

**[1]** _Ossobuco_ = Sajian khas Milan, terbuat dari paha sapi yang dipotong melintang sampai tulang dan disajikan dengan sayuran, _mashed potato_, atau nasi liwet dari beras _arborio_.

**[2]** Mode _burst_ = Pengaturan dalam kamera yang mampu memotret beberapa kali secara otomatis dalam sekali tekan.

**[3] **_Evergreen_ = Tumbuhan hijau abadi. Tumbuhan yang masuk dalam golongan ini memiliki daun hijau hampir di setiap musim.

**[4]** _Piazza_ = Sebuah area yang dikelilingi oleh bangunan-bangunan di tengah kota, mirip alun-alun. Istilah _piazza_ hanya dikenal di Italia.

**[5] **_Image stabilizer =_ Pengaturan dalam kamera yang mampu mereduksi guncangan ketika tengah mengambil gambar sehingga foto yang dihasilkan tajam.

**[6] **SVR (Sluzhba Vneshney Razvedki; Foreign Intelligence Service of Russia) = Dinas intelijen eksternal utama Rusia.

OMAKE

Lovino Vargas masih beraksi dengan sosok siluet membelakangi bulan, mengincar setiap sudut gang gelap rendah cahaya yang berpotensi menjadi tempat persembunyian tong sampah favoritnya. Kali ini ia menikmati 'liburan' miliknya dengan bahagia, sesuai janji yang diberikan Ketua dengan sedikit dipaksa.

Janji...

... ngomong-ngomong, sudah satu bulan semenjak kepergian Ivan. Tapi Lovino tidak peduli. Sudah terlanjur berada dalam kondisi seperti itu, lebih baik dimanfaatkannya dengan sebaik mungkin, kan?

Baru saja ia hendak menendang tong sampah yang kelima, sang ketua mendadak menghubunginya.

_"Lovino, aku tidak peduli di mana pun kau berada, pokoknya kau harus kembali ke markas sekarang juga!"_

"Tapi—"

_Tut. Tut._

"_Chigi! _Kakek tua itu selalu saja mengganggu saat-saat bahagiaku!"

Dengan langkah kaki menghentak-hentak, Lovino memasuki markas dan langsung menuju ruang pertemuan tempat sang ketua biasa menampakkan dirinya tanpa menghiraukan pandangan aneh rekan-rekannya. Dan hentakan itu terhenti seketika begitu melihat sosok di samping sang ketua.

Pria tua itu membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Ehem. Lovino, tamu kita ini datang jauh-jauh dari Rusia dan ia ingin mempelajari tentang kegiatan kita sebagai organisasi rahasia."

Orang tak dikenal itu pun maju menghampiri sang pria Italia, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya setelah seberkas cahaya rembulan menerangi senyumnya. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Ivan Braginski..."

"Huh. Selamat datang kembali, Ivan. Dan kau sudah siap sekarang?"

"Kapan saja."

xxx

Yak, akhirnya jadi juga hasil bertapa di depan komputer dan 'terbang' keliling Italia selama dua hari. Ternyata membuat kode 'la Signora dalla Lampada' itu susah sekali T_T entah kenapa saya hanya bisa menuliskan bagian analisisnya dengan kalimat langsung, bukannya narasi-kalimat langsung selang-seling orz. Jadi maafkan apabila fic berbau detektif-detektifan ini terkesan nggak nyambung dan ngaco /nunduk.

Dan maafkan juga segala kekurangan di fic ini, WB saya ternyata parah. m(_ _)m

_Arigatou gozaimashita._ _Review, anyone?_


End file.
